


Just a Little Somethin' to Break the Monotony

by MeghanAnna



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6917194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeghanAnna/pseuds/MeghanAnna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BFF Prompt Fill: construction worker Bellamy doing work on Clarke's parents’ house</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little Somethin' to Break the Monotony

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is from _Summertime_ by DJ Jazzy Jeff and Will Smith.

When Clarke moves home from college, it’s not actually  _ home _ . She’s only ever spent weekends and school breaks there. It’s the house her mother bought with Marcus after they got married during Clarke’s sophomore year of college. 

It’s a nice house, though, and she’s really excited about lounging by the pool until her job starts up in August and she moves into an apartment in the city with Raven. However, she’s not expecting to pull into the driveway two days after her graduation to find a construction crew tearing apart the second floor of the house. 

She kind of just stands there, leaning against her car, and staring in disbelief. She was really,  _ really  _ looking forward to a quiet summer. And she thinks that her mother or Marcus could have at least mentioned this would be going on when they had dinner together after her graduation. 

Abby must read her mind somehow because, all of a sudden, she’s bustling out of the front door with an apologetic look on her face.

“I knew we forgot to tell you something,” she says and Clarke just nods, still looking up at the house. She sees three men and a woman through the hole in what is supposed to be her bedroom as her mother stops in front of her. “The pool house is yours for the summer. Marcus and I are in the guestroom downstairs. I’m so sorry. Sunday was just so exciting with your graduation, that the stress of all this just slipped our minds.”

“It’s fine,” Clarke promises weakly, finally looking at her mom. “The pool house is mine?”

“For the whole summer,” Abby promises and that makes Clarke feel  _ a little  _ better. “This should only take a few weeks, but you’ve earned your own space, right?”

“Plus, it looks like my room is going to make you a really awesome walk-in closet,” Clarke guesses and Abby flushes a little. 

“And a master bathroom,” she confirms. “When it’s all said and done, the office or guestroom is yours whenever you need it.”

“Okay,” Clarke smiles and her mother hugs her tightly.

Her mom calls for Marcus and the three of them unpack Clarke’s car and pile her things in the pool house. She and her mother start to unpack while Marcus excuses himself to go to work and she knows it won’t be long before her mom has to leave for the hospital and Clarke will be alone with the construction crew. The very good looking construction crew, if the ridiculously handsome man with freckles  _ everywhere  _ who is yelling up to the beautiful blonde in the second story means anything. 

The next few weeks will definitely be louder than she was expecting, but they might not suck completely.

\--

Bellamy is really thankful his crew doesn’t suck, otherwise he’d really hate his job. But with Miller, Lincoln, Murphy, Monroe, and Harper on his team, he only moderately dislikes it. He’d much rather be doing commercial construction, like he’d been doing in his old city, but when Octavia moved away to college, he followed her so they could live together and save on room and board. Unfortunately, the only jobs he could find were residential and he’s been doing it the three years since the move. 

And this new job they’re working on is an easy one, theoretically, but the owners are making everything all the more difficult. They like to think they can tell Bellamy and his team what needs to be done—which they can and  _ should _ —but also how to do it. And it’s a big job, paying a lot of money. Bellamy can’t do what he wants and tell them off, no matter how much he’d love to. 

So, instead, he does his job, jokes around with Miller, eats lunch by the pool with Harper, and catches the eye of the girl living in the pool house every so often. She showed up a day after they’d started working on the house and, until then, Bellamy had only seen Abby and Marcus. This new addition also helps him like his job just a little bit more.

And then he sees her in a bathing suit right before he leaves for the night and, for once, he doesn’t want to leave a jobsite. 

“Hold it together, man,” Miller teases as he finds Bellamy looking out the window over the backyard. “She’s just a girl.”

“Please,” Bellamy laughs, “I was there when you met Monty. You can never make fun of me for mooning over a girl ever again.”

“Shut up,” Miller mutters, cheeks turning a little red, and Bellamy nudges him with his elbow. “Who is she?”

“Kane’s stepdaughter,” Bellamy explains, taking off his hard hat to run his hands through his hopelessly sweaty curls. “He told me she was coming home for the summer this morning. Just graduated from Brown, I think.”

“La-di-dah,” Miller hums, crossing his arms over his chest, and Bellamy laughs. Miller’s just as rich as the girl in the pool, but you’d never know by his attitude toward it all. He’s also just as smart, got accepted to Princeton and decided to go to a state school so he could work for Bellamy and make his own money. He just graduated, too, and Bellamy’s sad to lose him to corporate America, but he’s proud to see him go. “You should talk to her. Or, you know, stop staring at her while she’s half naked in a pool.”

“Am I being gross?” Bellamy asks and Miller nods, smirking. “I thought so, too. Let’s go home.” 

\--

On Clarke’s second day home, she wakes up to the sound of construction, just like she knew she would eventually. She was hoping it’d take longer than a day, but she shouldn’t have been so optimistic in the first place. 

Her mom and Marcus are already gone and she doesn’t have any food in the pool house, or a kitchen to cook it in, so she’s forced to meander through the pool area and into the kitchen. 

“Shit,” she says as soon as she’s inside. The guy with the freckles is standing over the sink, drinking a glass of water, and Clarke is wearing her tightest, shortest sleep shorts. 

“Good morning,” the guy says and Clarke pulls her flannel shirt tightly over her tank top. She notices his eyes travel the length of her legs and feels her face heat up. Without his hardhat, Clarke gets a good look at his curly hair and an even better view of his freckles. They remind her of the constellations she’s drawn a million times, but they’re somehow even more beautiful than even the real thing and she can’t speak. “I’m Bellamy, my crew and I are the ones who will be waking you up everyday for the next few weeks.”

“Clarke,” she croaks out finally and Bellamy smiles. “I’m Clarke,” she says again, more eloquently. 

“Welcome home,” he says and she smiles. “Sorry about the noise. And the mess. And the profanity you will most definitely hear from us at some point.”

“Fuck it,” she tells him and he laughs. “Swear all you want. I do.”

“Glad to fucking hear it,” Bellamy laughs and Clarke flushes a little, proud she could make this stranger laugh. They hear his name being called from upstairs and he turns his head to look toward the sound. “I should go.”

“I should eat something,” she says and he nods, but still doesn’t leave. “Let me know if you need anything. I’m in the pool house.”

“Let me know if we get too loud. I’m in the hole upstairs.”

“Perfect,” she laughs and he nods. He waves awkwardly before leaving and Clarke covers her face with her hands. She hasn’t had a crush in a while, but a summer crush on the hot construction worker in her mother’s house feels like it could be good for her, especially since she hasn’t had interest in anyone since Lexa.

She toasts a bagel, smears it with cream cheese, and takes it back to the pool house to eat in bed. She can’t hear or see the construction crew from where she is, but she knows they’re out there—knows  _ he’s  _ out there—and knows she needs a distraction. So, she calls Monty, Raven, and Jasper to invite them over and gets ready to meet them out by the pool.

\--

Bellamy hears Miller yell Monty’s name out a second floor window and finds him waving down at his boyfriend—and Raven and Jasper—and he gets thoroughly confused. Monty’s only ever visited Miller on a job once and it was when Miller forgot his lunch. Bellamy saw Miller’s lunchbox in the truck. 

“What the hell is going on?” Harper asks, peeking over Miller’s other shoulder, the one Bellamy isn’t looking over. 

They all watch as Clarke comes around to the driveway in another bikini and squeezes Jasper and Raven in a tight hug. Soon enough, she’s leaping onto Monty’s back and kissing him on the cheek over and over. 

“I think Bellamy’s girlfriend knows my boyfriend,” Miller says before pushing through Bellamy and Harper to get downstairs. 

“Wait,” Harper says, hand on Bellamy’s shoulder, “You’re dating that girl in the pool house?”

“No,” he says simply, following his best friend, knowing Harper will follow along to keep herself in the loop, too. And to see Monty, since they’re practically best friends.

Bellamy and Harper walk onto the back deck in time to hear the introduction between Miller and Clarke and she’s so excited to meet him, she hugs him. It only takes Miller a few seconds to move past the surprise and hug her back. 

“And this is Harper and Bellamy,” Miller says as soon as they’re no longer hugging. 

“Hi, Harper,” Clarke says with a warm smile. Harper waves back before hugging Monty and then Jasper. “Bellamy and I met this morning.”

“I didn’t know you guys were working on Clarke’s house,” Monty says with a laugh. “I would have come over yesterday to make the introductions instead.”

“How do you guys know each other?” Bellamy asks because he knows Monty, Raven, and Jasper pretty well since Monty and Miller have been together and he’s never seen Clarke. 

“We went to high school together,” she explains. “I didn’t really come home much after my dad died, so we only saw each other on breaks and stuff.”

“Sorry about your dad,” Bellamy offers and Clarke smiles, shrugging him off. 

“Thanks,” she nods and then looks back at Raven, who’s looking between him and Clarke with a stupid, knowing look on her face. 

“You guys should hang out when you’re done working,” Raven offers and Clarke smiles at him again. “Abby and Marcus are celebrating their anniversary tonight, so we’ve got the place to ourselves.”

“Jasper was going to run to the store and get everything we need for a cookout,” Monty tells them.

“You should stay, have some fun,” Clarke assures them. 

Bellamy looks back at his friends, who are already watching him, and he shrugs. “Can I invite my sister? Her boyfriend’s upstairs and she’ll feel like we abandoned her if she’s left out once in her life.”

“Of course! Please. The more the merrier.”

“Perfect,” Miller says, clapping him on the back. “We’ll see you in a few hours. We’re almost done phase one.”

“Good,” Clarke says, tying her hair in a knot on top of her head, “the sooner you’re done, the sooner I get to sleep in.”

“That’s the goal,” Bellamy promises and she shoots him another smile before grabbing Raven’s hand and heading for the pool.

“You’re screwed,” Miller says quietly as Monty and Jasper follow behind them and Bellamy watches.

“ _ So  _ screwed,” Harper agrees happily. 

“Get back to work, assholes.”

\--

Clarke was looking for a distraction from thinking about the hot construction worker working on her mother’s house, but instead she got a really good excuse to hang out with him off the clock. And the night didn’t suck. She lent bathing suits to Harper and Monroe and happily watched as Bellamy stripped off his shirt at the end of his workday. 

Now she would need a distraction from thinking about him shirtless because  _ damn _ , he looked good. The sun was still up and the water glistened as droplets fell from his chest. His hair fell wetly against his face and he kept pushing it back and, suddenly, Clarke forgot all about her breakup with Lexa three months earlier. All she could think about was the dimple in Bellamy’s chin and way he sounded when he laughed. 

But two days later, she hasn’t seen him because the work in the house is going nonstop and her friends have been so busy she hasn’t really left the pool house and, yet, she still can’t stop thinking about him. Every so often, she hears him swear or sees Lincoln and Miller pulling supplies from the truck.

She likes them all. The night by the pool was great and Bellamy’s sister fit in so well with her and Raven. Or, rather, Clarke fit in with them, since they’ve been hanging out for the past three years in Clarke’s absence. 

Either way, she feels like she made at least one new friend, if not six new friends. 

She was afraid to come home for good, for the first time since her dad died suddenly right before she left for college. It’s good to be back, though, and to have a new apartment with Raven to look forward to. And new friends who already got along with her old friends. It’s  _ easy  _ in a way things haven’t been in a long time. It feels right. 

She’s pulled from her thoughts when a knock sounds on the pool house door and she drags herself off her couch to open it. 

“My brother says he hasn’t seen you leave the house in two days,” Octavia says by way of a greeting. 

“What?” Clarke asks. She’s honestly just shocked to see her new friend at her door, let alone mentioning the brother Clarke hopelessly has a crush on.

“Bellamy hasn’t seen you leave the house in two days,” she says again. “They’re just finishing up work for the day and we’re all heading to the bar. You should come.”

“You don’t have to invite me out,” Clarke promises her and Octavia rolls her eyes.

“This isn’t a pity thing,” she tells her. “We like you and we should get to know you better, all of us. Come out, get a drink, make out with my brother if you have to. Just  _ leave the house _ .”

Clarke sputters and Octavia smiles proudly. “I don’t want to make out with your brother,” Clarke tells her frantically. 

“Of course not,” Octavia says sarcastically. “But if it’s any consolation, he has  _ no  _ interest in making out with you either.”

At that, Clarke looks down at her feet and smiles. Octavia shoves her shoulder gently and she looks up again. “Get ready. We leave in ten. You can ride with me.”

“Thanks,” Clarke smiles and Octavia literally  _ skips off  _ to the driveway. 

Clarke quickly dresses in a pair of cutoff shorts and a long sleeved shirt that match her sandals. She grabs her purse and runs out her door in time to see Bellamy and his crew leaving the main house. Octavia is waiting by her car parked on the street and Clarke falls into step next to Bellamy on the way to meet her.

“You’re coming out?” he asks her, sounding hopeful. 

“It  _ is  _ Friday night,” she says, shrugging, and Bellamy smiles. “First of the summer. I have to make it count, right?”

“I guess so,” he laughs, tossing a bag into the bed of his truck. “Want a ride?”

“Your sister already offered,” she says, pulling the sleeves of her shirt over hands. Not because it’s cold, but because Bellamy is really looking at her when he talks to her. A lot of people she’s met look at her boobs, or over her shoulder, or anywhere but  _ at  _ her. His attention is disarming, but it’s more than appreciated. “Thank you, though.”

“Anytime,” he says and she knows it’s a promise. From the one night they’ve hung out, she knows Bellamy is the kind of guy that means it when he says  _ anytime _ . 

\--

The bar is loud because it’s a Friday night, but that doesn’t deter him and Clarke from arguing. Turns out, Clarke isn’t as perfect as he thought she was, which, somehow, makes her even more perfect. He’s not sure how that works, but he is sure that Miller and Harper were right. He’s screwed.

“You can’t just put all this extra shit in a grilled cheese sandwich,” Bellamy tells her and she laughs loudly. They’re arguing about _grilled_ _cheese_ _sandwiches_ , for fucks sake. He might already be in love with her.

“Of course I can,” she argues. “I like my grilled cheese with ham or bacon. Hell, sometimes I even throw some tomato in there.”

“Then it’s not a grilled cheese,” he tells her. Their friends tuned them out a long time ago, but that doesn’t stop Raven from purposely knocking into him to get him to shut up. “That’s just a normal sandwich, heated up.”

“You’re hopeless,” Clarke sighs, taking a long sip of her beer.

“And your ideas of grilled cheese sandwiches are ridiculous,” he counters, leaning against the small table between them. “I bet you like raisins in your salad. Can’t leave well enough alone, can you?”

Clarke smiles, catching him off guard, and he laughs. “I am not a fan of raisin in my salad. Or any fruit, really, unless it’s an actual fruit salad,” she says and he nods. “My mom, though, loves weird shit in her food.”

“I figured she would,” he says and she shrugs. “I’ve seen her house. She seems like a raisins in her salad kind of lady.”

“She’s not being too hard on you guys, is she?” Clarke asks, nervous all of a sudden and Bellamy stands taller to squeeze her hand. He’s not sure where that particular urge came from. 

“She’s fine,” he promises, though Abby is quite particular. “She knows what she wants, how she wants it, and when she wants it done by, but she’s not bad. She’s nowhere near the worst.”

“That’s good,” Clarke smiles. “She likes you guys. She thinks you’re doing good work. All of you. And she can’t stop talking about how nice Lincoln is. You, on the other hand, need to try a little harder to make it into our dinner conversation.”

“What? You don’t talk about me?” he asks, smirking, and Clarke blushes a little.

“Oh, of course I do,” she jokes. “She’s well aware of how I feel about you.”

“And how do you feel about me?” 

Clarke nearly chokes on her latest sip of beer and Bellamy can’t keep the smile off his face. 

“I feel like you’re a pain in my ass who has no idea how to make a grilled cheese sandwich,” she counters and he laughs out loud, catching Raven’s attention.

“He’s a pain in my ass, too,” she says, slinging an arm over Clarke’s shoulder. “But we both know that’s not how you really feel.”

Bellamy keeps his eyes on Clarke, who just elbows Raven in the ribs hard enough to dislodge her. She turns away from them, laughing, and Clarke’s eyes land on Bellamy’s once more. 

“I also feel that your job is loud and keeps me from sleeping in past seven,” she says and Bellamy smiles. “Also, you’re the first person who’s made me laugh like this in a really long time. And you’re not even that funny.”

It’s Bellamy’s turn to blush and he’s glad it’s dark in the bar, but he knows Clarke can see it written all over his face. 

“Well, I’m off tomorrow,” he tells her and she nods, waiting for him to continue. “I say we see how long we can stay awake tonight and sleep in as late as possible tomorrow.”

Clarke moves from her side of the table to stand in front of him and he brushes a piece of hair out of her face when she tilts her head up to look him in the eye. 

“That sounds like a good plan,” she says, her voice huskier than he’s used to. “Do you want to get out of here and start now?”

Bellamy nods, his hand falling to her neck, and she pushes onto her toes to kiss him. He hears Miller and Monty cheering in their direction. Octavia is whistling. Raven physically pushes him closer to Clarke and he wraps an arm around her waist to steady them. 

“Let’s go,” she says, smiling through her swollen lips when they finally pull apart. 

“After you,” he murmurs, sweeping a hand toward the exit and putting the other on the small of her back. 

Bellamy really doesn’t hate his job anymore, that’s for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](http://bellamyfrecklefaceblake.tumblr.com)!


End file.
